Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus, an image forming program, and an image forming method.
Related Art
There is an image forming apparatus for performing an image forming operation, such as a printing operation, on a recording medium wound in a form of a roll (hereinafter, referred to as a continuous sheet of paper). In such an image forming apparatus, a sheet feed device of the continuous sheet is provided at an upstream side of a feed path of the continuous sheet, and a realer of the continuous sheet is provided at a downstream side of the feed path. Then, a reeling operation of a reeling unit is performed to apply tension to the continuous sheet, and thus the continuous sheet moves along the feed path. A feed roller provided along the feed path of the continuous sheet, a driving device for rotating and driving the feed roller, and a drier for drying an ink discharged to the continuous sheet can be provided inside the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus having such a configuration is designed on the assumption that a shape or characteristics of the continuous sheet is in a normal state, and there is an image forming apparatus capable of performing a high-speed image forming operation.
However, in the image forming apparatus for performing the high-speed image forming operation, there is a concern that the continuous sheet can be fed before the ink is dried, resulting in causing an offset by the ink during the reeling operation and deterioration in printing quality.